


NSFW ART

by jumptowns



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumptowns/pseuds/jumptowns
Summary: @mk_ukrpnc
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	NSFW ART

**Author's Note:**

> @mk_ukrpnc


End file.
